


Missed you

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Comes Back, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romantic Angst, Songfic, Waiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он уже на бегу еще раз обнимает отца, практически вываливается из дома и замирает на последней ступеньке. Прямо перед ним, возле его машины, стоит призрак.





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: FantikBantik  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].
> 
> Song: Breaking Benjamin - Without you.

_Вот так всю жизнь лишь к тебе прикасаться.  
Поклянись, поклянись, что пришел, чтоб остаться._

Стайлз забежал к отцу поздороваться и бросить вещи, а в итоге не пробыл дома и получаса, несмотря на то, что сильно соскучился. Но там Скотт, и ему не справиться без помощи. Да и когда Стайлз пропускал хоть одну заварушку с хреновым планом? Так что он уже на бегу еще раз обнимает отца, практически вываливается из дома и замирает на последней ступеньке. Прямо перед ним, возле его машины, стоит призрак.

— Привет, — говорит скорее все-таки настоящий Дерек Хейл и _улыбается_ во все свои тридцать два.

— Вот это пиздец как неожиданно! — вырывается у парня даже раньше, чем он успевает оценить эффектный сюрприз. — Какими извилистыми тебя сюда забросило, хмуроволк? Хотя ты уже и не хмурый, и вообще, что ты тут делаешь? И почему ко мне пришел? В смысле, я не то чтобы против, просто — почему ко мне? И как ты узнал, что я в Бикон Хиллз? И...

— Стайлз, заткнись, — так привычно обрывает стандартный поток слов, что парень клацает зубами, а потом хмыкает:

— Вот теперь я узнал тебя, волче.

Дерек вздрагивает, словно током его прошибло: так называл его только Стайлз, и он давно уже не слышал (не ощущал), как тепло это звучит. Он открывает дверь со стороны пассажира и говорит:

— Поехали, Скотту помощь нужна. В машине допрос устроишь, — и опять эта _улыбка_. У Стайлза от нее дыхание сбивается — на секунду, но все же. Видимо, он не настолько преуспел в самоконтроле.

***

Почти сутки они вникали в подробности очередного пиздеца производства Бикон Хиллз, пытались выстроить план, в результате которого не пришлось бы всем умирать, то есть чтобы вообще никому не пришлось умирать. Потому что с них хватит уже, достаточно. Кто-то сверху должен был уже убедиться, что ребята заслужили просто жить. Скучно, обычно, в домах с белыми заборчиками, пикниками в лесу, оплатой счетов и всеми теми простыми вещами, которыми живут люди. В конце концов, разве не отработали они уже свое счастье?

Разговоры все тянулись и тянулись, задачи перестали казаться решаемыми, все уже до чертиков устали. Поэтому Лидия, единственная и неповторимая королева их царства, разогнала всех по домам спать.

Стайлз подвез Дерека до лофта. По пути они завернули за кофе и едой, так что сейчас поглощали это все прямо в машине, не было сил идти внутрь, да и там было явно не так чисто как в джипе.

— Как животные, — смеется парень, вытирая кетчуп со щеки.

Дерек молчал. Он никогда не отличался болтливостью, но сейчас эта тишина была пропитана напряжением. Между ними можно было даже искры рассмотреть.

Потом они вышли на улицу: Дерек вроде бы как в лофт, Стайлз вроде бы подышать… и мусор еще надо выбросить.

А в итоге стоят и смотрят глаза в глаза, изучают, считают шрамы, которых не видно, и новое во взгляде друг у друга.

Стайлз не выдерживает первым:

— Ты же говорил, что «никогда», — шепотом, словно боится, что это все сон. Чертовы сны, которые снились ему почти каждую ночь. От которых просыпался в поту, или слезах, или позорно кончив в пижамные штаны. Из-за таких вот снов он радовался, что никто этого не видит, что живет один, что не нужен никому, и ему никто не нужен. Самовнушение — сильная вещь, если находишь мотивацию.

— Оказалось, что с тобой вариант «никогда» — не вариант, — отвечает Дерек, и голос с той самой хрипотцой, от которой у Стайлза коленки подкашиваются, как у девчонки.

Не _выстоять_ против него.

Парень видел смертей столько, сколько хватило бы для десятка людей; его руками убито столько, сколько не каждый солдат на войне убивал. Он боролся с древними духами, с полетевшими с катушек людьми и нелюдями, с врагами, с друзьями, с собой. Но он так и не научился бороться с чувствами к этому волку. И если ногицунэ завладел когда-то его мозгом, то Хейл, видимо, проник куда-то глубже. Не выдернуть из мыслей, не вырезать лезвием, никакой терапии не существует, лекарства просто нет.

Стайлз не думал, что все так обернется, когда увидел его спустя столько времени у своего джипа. Они, как мальчишки, эпично вернулись, Скотти, наверное, все еще продолжает недоуменно моргать. А парень сейчас щиплет себя за руку, считает пальцы, потому что не верит, что это взаправду. Не сон. Он смотрит, как его руку берет в свою Дерек и вдруг _выцеловывает_ каждую фалангу пальцев. Те порядочно сбиты долгими тренировками, когда нужно было забыться, когда мальчишка учился быть сильным не только в своем сарказме и IQ. А сейчас ему кажется, что там, на сбитых костяшках и на ладонях в мозолях, самая нежная кожа, потому что горит так, как в аду никогда не горели огни под котлами. Этот жар попадает в горло, сбивает дыхание, и Стайлз судорожно всхлипывает, и самому не разобрать, чего ему хочется больше: разрыдаться, наконец отпустив то, что годами сдерживал, или броситься на этого волчару, впиваясь в непривычно улыбчивые губы, зарываясь в его волосы, только вдыхать его запах, не выдыхая сразу, задерживая в легких, чтобы просочился, наполнил до последнего атома.

Дерек словно читает его как раскрытую книгу в картинках, даже слов разбирать не надо, он сцеловывает все-таки проступившую соль с ресниц, легонько дует на веки и смотрит, смотрит, словно не видел никогда ничего более прекрасного. Дерек улыбается прямо в губы, еще не касаясь их, но уже щекотно от выдыхаемого им воздуха. Он улыбается, а у Стайлза последние предохранители с треском разваливаются, осколками рассыпаясь на землю. Стайлз сильный. Но сейчас он такой с л, а б ы й. Он, блять, не может больше, рухнет последняя кирпичная, ведь сдаваться — не всегда значит проявить слабость.

— Я думал, что ты сжег все мосты.

— Добирался вплавь.

— И как оно, стоило того? Вернуться в этот ад без просвета и надежд? — спрашивает, а сам губу закусил, почти молит: «Скажи, скажи, наконец, это, я не могу больше один, волче».

— Да, если в этом аду есть ты. Ты стоишь всего.

Стайлз касается его рук, проводит линии по плечам, трогает лицо, скулы, пальцами по губам пробегает как по клавишам. Словно слепой, впервые «рассматривающий» человека напротив.

— Волче, ты ведь больше никогда?

— Никогда, Детка. Никогда, — выдыхает Дерек, уткнувшись в шею своему родному человеку.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
